Mwah
by Damsel in Shining Armor
Summary: When you're young and naive, everything seems innocent. "Iruka-sensei told me that you kiss someone you like if they like you back!" "But... how does biting my neck and sucking my blood deal with kissing?" He's placing a mark on her a little too early.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p><em>Mwah<em>

* * *

><p>"You were like a vampire, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto gushed. "It was so cool! You were kissing her a lot and then you were sucking her blood and she was happy about it and she kept making weird noises and-"<p>

His teacher patted the boy's head. "Th-That's enough now, Naruto. Please don't talk about it."

Iruka was irritated by how the little boy interrupted his date, but that was easily overcome by the complete _embarrassment _as the said boy retold him in such accurate detail the not-so-innocent things he did.

"Why'd you do that though?" he asked. The two were headed to Ichiraku after a day of classes. "I don't see anyone else doing things like that!"

Iruka coughed, fighting back his blush of shame. Having such interactions with his lover were not shameful, it was how he didn't notice the blonde boy peering at them that made him think he was losing his touch as a shinobi. "It's a private... thing, Naruto. You weren't supposed to see it."

"So people do it all the time, but in secret? Coooool! Can I do it, too?" he asked, an innocent, naive grin plastered on his face.

He sweat dropped at the question. "No, Naruto, you cannot do it... You only kiss people you like, and when they like you back."

Naruto grinned knowingly, absorbing all the information. "Okay, I think I got it now, Iruka-sensei!... If I do find a girl I like, and she likes me, can I kiss her?"

Iruka nodded, not trusting his mouth in case he might give even more information on such a private... thing.

"Can I suck her blood too?"

"_No_, Naruto... And I did not suck her blood," he corrected, but then stopped, he couldn't just explain exactly what he did, "I just... uh well... I'll tell you when you're older."

The blonde boy pouted and crossed his arms. "I'll find out soon enough!"

Iruka desperately hoped he would not... and he is definitely giving the Sandaime the job of explaining the 'birds and the bees' to Naruto once he realizes that babies are not born from eggs.

* * *

><p>Sakura looked to her left, then to her right. No one else was in the playground but the two of them.<p>

She wasn't used to talking to other people without Ino beside - in front of - her. She made small talk with some, played with others, but her blonde friend was always with her. She kept getting scolded that she should learn to socialize by herself... but what if they made fun of her forehead again?

The pink haired girl touched the red ribbon on her head. No, they wouldn't make fun of her because Ino said she looked pretty with the headband.

Eyes set into determination, she walked confidently towards the boy that just tripped only a feet away from her.

And faltered when he looked up at her.

The shyness kicked in again. "U-Um..." Sakura gulped, not meeting his eyes, she settled her gaze down to the wound on his right knee, "A-Are you okay?"

His eyes widened, as if in shock, before he grinned and stood up. "I'm fine! This is nothing!" he said before wincing a bit.

She smiled at his behavior. He was obviously still in pain. The boy in front of her oddly reminded her of the outcast in her class that Ino told her to stay away from, but she really didn't pay much attention to him to become familiar with his physical appearance. But certainly, the boy she was speaking with now could not be that idiotic prankster. He seemed too friendly to have no friends.

He was a blonde like Ino. And his eyes were pretty and blue. Who wouldn't want to be friends with someone who had pretty eyes?

Sakura reached into her shoulder bag and pulled out a band-aid. Ever since she began playing ninja with some friends, they proved to be useful and were a good excuse to talk to others and make them like her. She bent down and removed the wrappings of the small material, before carefully placing it on the boy's cut. She stood up straight and smiled at his awe-struck expression. "I didn't bring any alcohol with me, so you should clean it when you get home," she explained in a small, quiet voice.

He grinned at her. "Thank you so much! You're really nice!"

She blushed. "N-Not really... you needed help so..." her voice trailed off.

"And you're really pretty too!" he said casually, not knowing the large effect it had on her.

Sakura's green eyes widened and she stared at the blonde boy before her. No one besides Ino had called her pretty, and he was a _boy _too... She blushed again and looked down, "Thank you."

"Can I kiss you?"

_That _caused her eyes to practically bulge out. She looked up at him, her jaw dropped. "_What_?"

He grinned that innocent grin of his. "You're really nice, smart, and pretty! I like you!" But then his eyes widened, as if though realizing the completely ridiculous words he just said, but Sakura was proven wrong when he opened his mouth. "Do you like me?"

Her mouth opened and closed. They just _met_. And sure she acted like a nice kid, helping him and all that... But still...

Didn't boys have cooties or something?

She opened her mouth again to negate his question, but then she remembered how he had just complimented her moments before.

But he called her pretty... so... he was okay, right?

"I... guess..." she started off hesitantly. "I don't not like you... so yeah," she smiled, "I like you. You're nice... and a bit cute, too."

He brushed his lips against hers.

It was a quick action, fleeting and soft... _innocent._

Sakura raised a hand up to her lips. He really _did _kiss her. "Y-You... kissed me!"

He tilted his head in confusion. "Iruka-sensei told me to kiss someone you like if they like you back," he said as if though it was the simplest thing in the world.

She scratched her cheek and turned away from him, trying to find the right words to explain to him how kissing actually works. Boys were so clueless at times. "You only kiss people you really, really, really, really like," she explained, "We only met a few minutes ago. Even if we do like each other, we have to like each other _more _to start kissing."

He nodded in understanding. "Oh... what if I said I really, really, really, really like you?"

"But _I _don't really, really, really, really like you."

He nodded some more. Sakura smile, she liked it when she knew things other people didn't. It wasn't exactly a nice thing, but it made her proud. "How do I make you like me... with four 'really's?"

Sakura placed a finger to her chin. "Ino-chan told me to make someone like you a lot, you should hang out and go on dates with them!"

He grinned again. "That'll be easy! We should have ramen sometime! Does that get me one 'really'?"

She nodded. "Yup... but since you're very..." She was looking for a big word. "... determined, I already really like you."

He jumped up for joy. Sakura giggled at his actions. "Just three more! Since you already really like me, can I suck your blood?"

Will this boy ever stop surprising her?

"S-Suck my blood?" she repeated. "Are you a vampire?"

"It's what Iruka-sensei did after kissing this lady a lot!" he told her.

Sakura blinked. She learned a lot of things from Ino about relationships, but never has she heard of sucking someone else's blood. But if Iruka did it... it was probably something mature and cool then! "Won't it hurt?"

He shrugged. "The lady looked really happy. She kept making weird noises while he was biting her... but she smiled a lot!"

"Where did he bite her?" she asked.

"On the neck!" he answered proudly, glad to know something the smart girl didn't.

She still didn't know whether it was a good or bad thing. "But... how does biting my neck and sucking my blood deal with kissing?" Ino explained that the physical interaction process was holding hands, hugging, and lastly, kissing. This boy skipped the first two, and was even introducing something that came after kissing. To think someone knew more than Ino...

"I dunno... Let's try it!" he said with a thumbs up. "You can always tell me when to stop!"

Sakura looked around again. The people in the area were still just the two of them. "O... kay." She'd know something Ino didn't... so it was worth a shot, right?

His blue, cerulean orbs looked straight into her green, jade ones. She faltered a bit at his intense stare before he leaned his head down, his lips right before her neck. She tilted her head to the side to give him better access. She felt his breath on her skin. She closed her eyes, preparing for the close contact until-

"How do I suck your blood?" he asked, standing up straight again.

Her eye twitched in slight annoyance at how she got all worked up over nothing. "Uh... You bite then suck...?" she said. "Did you see how Iruka-sensei did it?"

"Yeah... should I copy everything he did?" he asked. She nodded. He didn't do anything for a few seconds, recalling everything. "Okay! So first, his hands were around here!" he said, placing his own hands around Sakura's waist, bringing her closer. "Then her hands were around his neck!" he said, bring up her hands over his own neck before returning his hands back to her waist.

She blushed at how close they were. It's like they were going to dance or something... it would even be a hug if they were only a little closer.

"And then..." he stared at a spot on her neck before leaning down and placing his lips on it.

Sakura's breath hitched as she felt his lips on her skin. "You aren't a vampire, right?" she asked, making sure. It was a dangerous world after all. He stood up straight again and grinned widely at her, showing off his canines. They were sharp, like everyone else's, but not sharp enough to be mistaken for vampire fangs. She nodded at the reassurance that he wasn't a mythical creature before he leaned down again.

He bit her.

She let out a small yelp. It _hurt_. How did Iruka's girlfriend like something as painful as this? She bit her lip to keep from crying out again as his bit down harder, drawing out some blood. She felt him sucking on the spot a bit, and she even felt his _tongue _lick the wound.

It was so... personal and intimate that Sakura now classified sucking someone's blood meant you had to really, really, really, really, really - and a bunch of more 'really's - like them!

When he pulled away, he grinned at her. It irked her how unaffected he was at it... But then again, _he _wasn't the one that got bitten. "Did it hurt?"

Sakura rubbed the red mark on her neck. "Not really," she whispered out. She was growing up to be a kunoichi, a bite on the neck shouldn't hurt! "But... it didn't feel good."

He placed a finger to his chin, pondering about it no doubt. "Maybe I did it wrong..."

The pink haired girl thought about it too. If the boy was right, then she should have been happy and making weird noises like Iruka's girlfriend, not wincing at the pain. Maybe he did do it wrong... Her eyes widened, remembering what her mother said when she asked about the noises from her parents' room one night.

There are things you will only experience when growing up, she had told her.

Sakura smiled at the boy, glad to know that her mother had the answer to her every question without even being there. "Maybe we need to be older to feel it!"

His eyes widened too at the realization. "You're right! Iruka-sensei kept saying he'll tell me when I'm older." His bright, knowing eyes went back to its mischievous glint. "Can I do it to you again when we're older?"

She placed her hand to her neck again. "Um... okay," she looked at anything besides his eyes. She didn't like getting bitten. What if she didn't like it even when they were older? It hurt too much.

"Alright then!" he said with a grin and thumbs up. "It's a promise!"

She didn't remember promising to let him bite her in the near future.

But then she giggled and mimicked his thumbs up. "A promise!"

Friends always made promises with each other. And since he was making a promise to her, that meant he was her friend. She would do anything she can to make more and more friends. This boy in front of her was a huge step. She had learned that having more friends was actually quite fun, even if it hurt a bit.

Only after going separate ways did she realize they didn't know each other's name.

But then the next day would come and she would soon learn from Ino what his name was and his position in the village.

Their little friendship would end as fast as it began

But right now, she was ignorant to his status. Walking home, not knowing the name of her friend, she was blissfully happy because of him. She had made a new friend, and that was all that mattered.

... Though the little sting on her neck made her hesitate a bit.

She was still suspicious of him being a vampire.

* * *

><p>"Okaa-san, is something wrong?"<p>

"How did you get that injury on your neck?"

"A boy did it to me!"

* * *

><p>"Iruka-sensei! Guess what!"<p>

"What?"

"I sucked a girl's blood today!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yeah, that was a (sort of) hickey. He was supposed to do it wrong.

Hickeys are formed through sucking. Biting is hardly used. Unless the giver is a bit sadistic or the receiver a tad masochistic, no blood actually comes out... But widdle innocent Naruto and Sakura do not know that. Naruto's observant, but even he can't see what Iruka's mouth did to his lover properly.

This childhood fic was inspired by the lemons I've read lately. Gotta love the irony. Anyway, feedback would be appreciated. Show some love to the vampire(ish) Naruto.


End file.
